Broken Hallelujah
by iLoVeFrUiT
Summary: Life is not measured by how many breaths we take, but by how many moments take our breath away-anonymous Emma and Manny are in college, living the perfect lives, but what happens when Jimmy cheats on Manny and the worst happens? What about the growing fr
1. Default Chapter

_Broken Hallelujah _

By:

iLoVeFrUit

_Chapter 1 _

**A/N: Okay, so this is my story! Just recap on some things, Emma and Sean are going out right now, but they are having a rocky time, Jimmy and Manny are going out and Craig has just broken up with Ashley. And Craig never cheated on Ashley with Manny, so Manny and him never had sex, alrighty? Oh and, the Degrassi students are all in college in New York. This is kind of going to be in Emma's point of view and Manny's point of view.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters, unfortunately! But, hey if I did, things would be a lot different! But, let's get to the story, shall we! _

Emma walked out of the college classroom and sighed. She had so much homework and so little time and there were so many parties going on also! Emma was in college now, in New York. She has just started there and she goes to NYU. During the summer, Emma had died her hair black, and it her hair was longer now and wavier; she also had paler skin to fit with her black hair. She dressed vintage and she and Sean were going out! Manny and Paige were her roommates and they lived in an apartment. Manny was going out with Jimmy, and it seemed to be going pretty well. Paige was dating Matt, and that also seemed to be doing fantastic. As Emma walked down the stairs, she felt an arm slide around her waist and smiled.

"Hey…" Sean greeted, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Whatsup?" Emma smiled at him and sighed. She was so happy, she loved Sean, and she really did!

"Oh nothing, just a bunch of homework!" Emma replied, chuckling lightly. Sean kissed her on the cheek again and quickly remarked, "Well, I have to go, class you know, so I'll see you later?"

"Maybe…" Emma loved it when she teased him; she smiled at him and giggled. "Of course you will," she continued, kissing him this time on the lips, softly.

"Okay, see you, bye." The boy said, giving one last final kiss to Emma and then finally walking off in a different direction.

"Okay bye," she called after him, as he turned a corner. Emma went in a different direction, but after walking for a few minutes, she leaned against the wall and sighed. Her life right now, was perfect! What more could she ask for? A good boyfriend, 2 best friends, she was in college, what more could there be?

"Hey, I saw you and Sean, you guys are soo-" Manny was about to say, but Emma stopped her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't say it. Do not say it one more time!" The girl interrupted. She hated it when Manny or Paige, or anyone for that matter, called her and Sean 'cute'.

"But you guys are so cute together!" Manny couldn't help it! They were! Emma rolled her eyes at Manny and started to walk down one of the hallways, towards the parking lot. "So," Manny began, as they walked out into the bright sunlight. "I think tonight might be the night for me and Jimmy."

"You mean…?" Emma asked, as she opened the Jeep door and got in. Did she mean, what Emma thought she meant? That her and Jimmy were going to, spend the night together?

"Yes, I think so…I mean, Jimmy's been waiting and…" the girl took a deep breath and finally said, "I think I'm ready."

"Guys, guess what! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Paige exclaimed excitedly, as the girls entered the apartment. Paige ran up to them excitedly and smiled. "Just guess!"

"Hello to you to Paige," Emma said sarcastically, as she put down her purse, walked over to the couch and sat down. "What's up?"

"Well…" Paige replied as she sat down next to Emma and looked over at Manny. "Matt asked me to move in with him!"

"Oh…" Manny put on her fake smile and continued, "Congrats!"

"Yeah, right, kudos." Emma also smiled her fake smile and patted Paige on the back. It was good for Paige, but not that good for Manny or Emma. If Paige moved in then, Emma and Manny would have to find another room mate so they could make rent.

Paige could sense something was wrong and asked, "What's wrong?" This was good! She and Matt were taking a big step and she thought her friends would be happy for her.

"Nothing…" Manny and Emma both said at the same time, while Manny took off her shoes.

"Look, just tell me!" She didn't like being lied to her face, so they had to tell her!

"Well…" Manny began, and then looked over at Emma to finish her sentence and break the news.

"If you move out, then we have to find another room mate so we could make rent," answered the black haired girl.

"Well then, I'll help you! We can put up fliers and everything, I mean, this is a big step for me and Matt, you guys should be happy for me!" Exclaimed Paige, while going into her bedroom.

"And we are," Manny continued, stepping into the room with Emma following. "Congrats!"

"And we mean it," Emma added.

"Okay thanks." Sean stated, taking the small packet of tablets. He nodded at the man and walked off, towards the parking lot where his car was located. He couldn't believe he was doing this, yet he felt like he had to. In college, basketball was even tougher and Sean needed to be on top! He got into his grayish-black Toyota, closed the door and stared at the tiny tablets. Was he really going to do this? The boy took a deep breath and decided. Yes, he had to, to say on top, to be the best. Sean grabbed his Arrowhead water, then took the small packet and opened it. He took 2 of the tablets and put them in his mouth, then took some water and washed the tablets down with the water. He swallowed and closed the bottle of water. He sighed once again and put the car in gear. He could never tell Emma this. He was too ashamed, that he had to resort to this! Sean drove out of the parking lot and put on the radio. He had to pick up Emma in a few hours.

Manny, Paige and Emma were exhausted! In the last few hours, they had just put up some fliers, for a room available in their apartment. Maybe if they were lucky, someone would call.

"Guys don't look so sad! We'll still be friends! Just living in different places!" Paige said encouragingly, smiling at them and reaching for a hug from Manny. Manny graciously accepted the hug and smiled at her. "Well I need to go pack." Paige said, as Manny and she pulled away from their hug.

Right as Paige strided into her room, the phone rang. Emma excitedly picked it up and breathlessly greeted, "Hello?"

"Um, hi, is this Emma?" the person asked, talking into the receiver.

"Yeah, it is, did you call for the extra room in the apartment?" Was it happening? Were they getting a room mate? Would it all end happily?

"Uh yeah, Em, it's Craig."

Craig! Craig! "Craig, it's you? Oh wow, so, how are you doing? I heard you broke up with Ashley." Oh, she hadn't heard from Craig in a long time! Was he doing okay, since the break up? How was Joey?

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm lookin' for a place. See, I had to move out 'cause, it would be weird living together with an ex, so now I'm here, calling you for the extra room." Craig explained.

"Oh well, come on down, see if you like it and we'll catch up!" It would be a blast living with Craig! And they could have their room mate, so they could make their rent. Craig and she were the oldest of friends. Emma hoped Sean wouldn't mind.

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Okay."

"Oh my god!" Manny moaned, as Jimmy kissed her neck, and as his hand went up to her jeans buttons. Jimmy and Manny had gone back to his place after her date, and now they were in the middle of a heated make-out session. This was it. Jimmy was going to get what he wanted, but for some reason, Manny still felt shaky about her decision. She needed to know something, before she went along with it. She stopped Jimmy, just as he had started to unbutton jeans, and she could hear an impatient sigh come from him. "Wait…" Manny squirmed out from under him and sat down on the bed. "I need to know something before….me and you…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away from Jimmy, towards a picture frame, which had a picture of them, when they had just started dating.

"I love you Manny, you know that!" Jimmy replied, sounding exasperated. He slid next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too, I just…" She was still shaky about him. There was something wrong, Manny couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. She needed to be sure; she was giving the most special thing a person could give another person.

"Just what? What's the problem? I love you and you love me, isn't that enough?" He was getting irritated and she could tell.

Manny sighed. "I don't know never mind. I was just being stupid…" Manny smiled at him and kissed Jimmy on the lips. Whatever it was, Manny hoped she was wrong, because this was it, no turning back.

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's how you guys got together?" Emma laughed, and picked bit a piece of her pizza, while Craig just nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, so you're okay with me moving in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Everything was just so better with Craig. She felt, like she could be really herself, her true self. They had just been talking for the last few hours, catching up and that was one of the most fun times she had had yet.

"Oh and," the boy started as he stood up, "Cool hair. You look good."

Emma laughed and nodded her head, and simply replied, "You too." There was silence as Craig just looked through the apartment and his room, then he came back into the living room and asked Emma, "hey, you know what time it is?"

"It is, 9:30-oh shit, I was supposed to meet Sean at the Starbucks by 8, so he could pick me up…oh, I have to call him!" the girl answered nervously. She dropped her pizza instantly, and jogged to the phone.

"My, my, I don't think I've ever heard you curse, Emma," Craig teased.

"Shut up," Emma answered, half jokingly half serious. "Oh, Sean? Oh hey, hi, um, I'm so sorry!"

While Craig stood by Emma, leaning against a wall, he could hear some mumbling coming from the other line, it didn't sound like he was mad.

"How about we reschedule?" Emma asked, looking a bit nervous. "Oh okay, Thursday? Sure, I'll see you later then, love you too, bye!" Emma hung up the phone and took a deep breath, then looked over at Craig.

"So," Craig said, finally not leaning against the wall anymore. "I guess, I'll bring my stuff tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Emma replied, walking towards the front door. "So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then?" the teenager asked breathlessly, while opening the front door.

"Yup," answered Craig. "So…." Craig stepped out into the cold and stood awkwardly at the door way. "I'll see you later then."

You guys like? I hope it's good and it will get more INTENSE! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_Broken Hallelujah _

By:

iLoVeFrUiT

_Chapter 2 _

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! So here goes the story, hope you like! And Just to let you know, in this chapter, it will be in Emma's point of view, or well the parts that have Emma in them will be in Emma's point of view. And also, this is kind of like Emma and Manny's story, so some big parts involving Manny will be in her POV and same with Emma. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters or anything to do with Degrassi sadly! But if I did, things would be different! But let's go on to the story! _

"Cameron, get on the bench!" the couch shouted at Sean, pointing at the brown bench that was placed at the side of the court. "Jimmy get in there!" Couch Frank yelled at Jimmy, now pointing to the court. Jimmy obediently jogged from the bench, towards the court. Sean sighed in anger and took a deep breath. Why wasn't couch Frank happy with Sean? He thought he was playing good enough! And now he was putting Jimmy in? _Great…_

"Cameron, I want to talk to you," exclaimed couch Frank, sitting down on the bench next to him, his shiny whistle dangling from his neck. "Listen," He continued, he looked over at Sean, who was refusing to look at him. Couch Frank hesitated then finally said, "You're benched."

"What!" the boy shouted, his voice echoing through the gym. Sean shot his head up and looked at couch, surprised as ever. "Wha-Why?"

Coach Frank hesitated once again then started, "Well, I just think that-maybe you should take a break for basketball for now. You know, focus on your studies." Mr. Frank looked over at the basketball court, where Jimmy was passing the ball to another player. "Jimmy here will take your place."

"So I'm a bad basketball player or something? I still don't understand why, I'm sitting out. I'm doing perfectly well with my studies." Sean replied, angry as hell at why Jimmy of all people was taking his place and why he was even being replaced.

"Look, to tell you the truth, I'm worried about you. I think you're pushing yourself too hard here, take a break," replied Coach Frank, looking back at Sean worriedly. Coach put his hand on his shoulder and patted him on the back. "Take care of yourself."

Sean couldn't take it anymore. He stood up-Coach's hand leaving his arm in the process-and glared angrily at Coach Frank. "Worried about me? You know what? I'm not going to take this crap, you can have Jimmy." Sean let this all sink in, before saying his last final words, "I quit."

"Em, I'm going to go help Paige with some boxes, I'll be back later!" Manny shouted, to Emma, who was still in her room half-asleep. Manny waited for an answer, but only heard the rustle of Emma getting out of bed and putting her slippers on. She waited a few minutes and out came Emma, from her room rubbing her eyes. Emma's hair very messy, Manny might add.

"Okay…" I rubbed my eyes once more and yawned loudly, while stretching my arms. "Oh and, you will never believe who I got to move in with us!" I added excitedly. I walked towards the kitchen, and opened the fridge, waiting for Manny's response.

"Really? That fast, who is it?" Manny asked, equally excited.

I smiled at her mischievously, and took a big gulp of orange juice. Once I swallowed I merely replied, "Guess…" I loved playing this game with her, even if it was like a 2nd grade game. Manny always got bugged when I did this.

"Emma! Just tell me!" Manny said impatiently, standing next the fridge, giving me a desperate look.

"Just 1 guess, and then I'll tell you!" I replied, jokingly, yet still serious about it. Manny sighed, and I laughed. "Just 1 guess.." Manny gave me an exasperated look and I just smiled and begged, "Please?"

Manny sighed once again and said, "Fine…" She put her finger on her chin, and pretended that she was thinking it over. "Hmmm…" She tapped her finger lightly on her chin then, out of nowhere, shouted, "I've got it!"

I laughed at her and soon after she started laughing. "So, who do you think it is?" I questioned, just as we stopped laughing.

"Umm…I'm going to take a wild guess, Ellie?" Manny answered.

I shook my head and replied, "Try again." Manny again looked desperately at me, and stamped her foot. "No! Emma! Common!" She said at me, sounding a bit frustrated. "Okay, okay, Craig."

"….Manning? Craig…" the girl took a breath and continued, "..Manning?"

I nodded my head and I could see a bit of nervousness in Manny's face and voice. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking into the living room to watch a bit of TV.

"It's just…" Manny sat down next to me and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I like him, I used to like him and I still do." I stared at her and she could see I needed more of an explanation so she continued, "I know, I haven't seen him in a long time! And I know I have Jimmy-and he's so great! Really!" She said this as if she was trying to convince me. "..And, I don't know, I guess…I'll always have this thing for Craig, 'cause you know, he danced with me at the 80's dance and it was…" She took a deep breath and finally said, "Magical."

I stared at her some more and then finally spoke. "Really?" She smiled up at me and nodded her head. "That was the night that he turned me down for a dance and picked you." I added sarcastically.

"Emma, I'm-" She started, but I stopped her.

"No, No, I was just kidding! Sure, well, he's going to be our new room mate I guess, if he likes the place." As I turned on the TV, my best friend and I just watched TV as there was silence between us. After a while, I broke the silence and asked, what had been on mind. "You and Jimmy-?"

Manny nodded her head and smiled.

"Was it awesome? I need details! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you waited until now to tell me!"

"So I'll see you later Jimmy?" the girl known as Stacey asked, as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing Stace," answered Jimmy, also getting up from the bed and starting to put his pants on. He was feeling a bit guilty about what he had just done. He loved Manny, he really did, but, ah it was complicated.

"Are you okay?" Stacey asked, putting her bra and panties back on and then putting on a shirt that was at least 3 sizes to big.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jimmy put his shirt on, then smiled at Stacey and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay well, then I'll see you later, bye Jimmy!"

Jimmy nodded his head and walked out of the dorm, wondering why he had just done what he did. He had never been a player, sure sometimes he thought like one, but never ever would he cheat his girlfriend, so why now? Why with Stacey? Stacey was brown haired bodacious babe, from California. She and Jimmy had been friends while Jimmy and Manny were dating, but Stacey had liked Jimmy from the start, and it just happened. One night, Jimmy was drunk and Manny and he had had a fight, Stacey was there. And there relationship started.

_Diiiiiinnnng! _The bell sounded, and already I knew who it was. I pushed down the button and spoke into it, "Hello?" Craig's voice filled the room, saying that he was downstairs. "Okay, sure, come on up!" And I pushed the button that opened the door, to let him in. After a few minutes I heard a knock at the door, and giggled slightly from the excitement of seeing Craig again. I don't know what it was about him, but he made my heart skip a beat every time I saw him. I opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, so, I have a couple more boxes in my car, if you want to help," Craig said, one of the boxes by his feet. He picked it up and entered the apartment, putting the box down by the couch.

"Oh okay," I replied and walked out of my apartment, headed towards downstairs, to help Craig with his boxes. I wonder if Sean would be okay with this. Well, he didn't have a right to accuse her of anything. She hadn't done anything and Craig was only a friend. "This is all you've got?" There were only a few boxes in there.

"Pretty much, I left most of my stuff at Joey's and only took a few things with me, when I went with Ash." He replied, picking up a box, leaving only 1 more box left.

"Right," I answered, and then picked up the box. We walked up the stairs and to the apartment in silence, but once we dropped the boxes, we finally got a chance to talk."Okay, so, I guess we can call each room mates now."

"Yeah, I guess we can." He exclaimed, and then sat down on the couch; he looked towards me and questioned, "So who else lives here?"

I sat down next to him and replied, "Manny of course. Paige used to live here, but then Matt asked her to move in with her." Craig put his arm, somewhat around me, not really. Just you know how guys just stretch their arm out like that? Well, yes that was they way Craig was doing it. Not really touching me, but it still gave me the chills for some reason.

"Oh right, how is Sean?"

"He's good; he's good…How about Ash?"

"After the breakup, I would say she's fine." Craig answered, and got up from the couch. "So, maybe I should get settled in, right?" He walked over to one of his boxes that was placed on the floor and picked it up.

"Uh yeah, righ-" I was about to answer, but then the phone rang. "Um, hold on." I picked up the phone and greeted, "Hello?"

"Emma? Emma Nelson? Sean Cameron's girlfriend?" The voice on the other line sounded frantic.

"Yes, um, who is this?"

"It-It's Coach Frank, I'm calling about Sean."

"Yes, what about him? Is he alright?" I was beginning to get worried! Coach Frank sounded frantic and was speaking a bit too fast. As soon as I was done speaking, Coach Frank was silent. I could feel that he was hesitating. I repeated the question, and finally I heard Coach Frank speak.

"Uh, he's in the hospital." Coach Frank replied.

My world stopped there. Hospital! Was he okay? What was going on? "What?" I simply cried out. Craig saw the worried look on my face and immediately dropped the box and came over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look.

"Just, please come down here and I'll explain. I think it better to explain this in person, answered Coach Frank.

"Um okay which hospital exactly?" I asked. I needed to know! What was wrong with Sean? Was he going to be okay?

"New York Red Cross Hospital,"

"Oh okay, I'll be there in a few."

I hung up the phone and in one quick motion; I grabbed my keys and started to the doorway, not even giving Craig an explanation. "Common," I merely said. He followed me, downstairs and to the apartment garage, where all the cars were kept. I speed-walked all the way towards my Jeep, and when I got to my car, I opened the door so fast; I almost hit the car beside it. I put the key in the ignition and drove out of the garage, towards the hospital.

"What's going on?" Craig was still oblivious, to all that was happening. I still hadn't informed him and yet, I was still in denial over this.

"It's Sean, he's-he's in the hospital." I answered, turning left and seeing the hospital up ahead.

"Emma! Oh good, you're here!" Coach Frank exclaimed, standing up from the chair he was sitting on in the waiting room.

"What's wrong? Where is he? Is he going to be okay?" All these questions, whirling around in my head, and I wanted them answered! I wanted them answered, right here, right now.

"Sit down, honey."

I listened to his orders and sat down reluctantly. "Okay, what is wrong?"

Coach Frank hesitated, and smiled at Emma, trying to make things better.

"Can you please just tell me?"

"Alright, alright," Mr. Frank took a deep breath and started to explain, "Well, see, I was worried at Sean. He was pushing himself too hard in basketball, so I benched him, but I told him only for a little while." He stopped and let me take all this in and after a few moments he began talking again, "He didn't take the news so well and quiet the team. He went back to the locker room and I'm guessing he was probably frustrated and angry." Again Coach Frank stopped for a moment and then continued, revealing my worst fears, "I don't know if you know this, but Sean was taking steroids."

"Sean? No, no, he couldn't of!" So far, I didn't like the sound of this. This didn't sound like Sean! It can't be him!

"Well he did and in all his frustration he had an overdose and now he's here in the hospital."

I sat here silent. How could Sean do such a stupid thing? Was he going to be alright? Why did he do this? "Is he alright?"

"He will be, but there may be a chance that he will be from the waist down."

"What!" Why was this happening? Why did it have to happen to Sean? Why did he do this!

"It'll be okay honey." Coach Frank put his hand on my knee cap and smiled up at me, reassuringly. "It'll be okay…"

So was this good? Yes, no? Well, hope you like! Or love!


	3. Chapter 3

_Broken Hallelujah _

By:

iLoVeFrUiT

_Chapter 3 _

**A/N: So if you read the last chapter, Sean is in the hospital GASP Well, um…And Jimmy is cheating on Manny? Craig's moving in and Manny has a crush on him? And what about the growing friendship between Craig and Emma? Hmmm..? Well let's get on with the story! Okay, um, oh and also sometimes I may not do the whole Emma's POV thing. In this chap, I won't but, tell me which one is better. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters, or anything relating to Degrassi, unfortunately! But let's get on to the story! _

"Stop! Matt, stop it!" Paige screamed at him, almost close to tears. "Stop!" Suddenly the phone rang, and Paige was so grateful. The one thing that could save her, _Thank god…_Paige thought to herself.

Matt immediately stepped away from her and muttered under his breath, "Get the freaking phone."

Paige nodded her head and walked past Matt towards the phone that was ringing.  
She picked it up and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Hello, this is Paige."

"Hey Paige its Emma, can you come?" Emma asked frantically. She was so scared, she needed her friends. She had tried to contact Manny, but she hadn't picked up her cell phone.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Paige replied. Emma sounded scared, real scared. Paige was beginning to get worried, yet, she was happy to get out of the apartment, away from Matt. A lot of things had been going on with them for a while.

"Sean's in the hospital and I need you to come!" Emma replied, sounding desperate. Her voice was high, and she needed to get back to Sean, to see if he would be alright. Boy, she was going to give him hell when he woke up! Why would he do something so stupid like this?

"Oh my god, um okay which hospital?" Paige asked. Was Emma okay? What about Sean? What's wrong with him?

"New York Red Cross Hospital, hurry please! I need you!" Emma was already on the verge of tears, yet she was mad as hell at Sean, for doing this!

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Oh and Emma, it'll be alright," exclaimed Paige, already picking up her keys and purse.

"Thanks Paige, so I'll see you soon?" She needed a friend, and Manny wasn't answering her phone. She was probably busy with Jimmy, or working at the Coffee Bean, but she needed her best friend. Yes, Paige was her friend, but not _best_ friend.

"Of course, bye Em," and Paige was out the door, before Matt could stop her.

"Jimmy…" Manny pushed him back and breathlessly added, "We just did it like 2 days ago, please." Jimmy pulled back and sat down on the bed. They were quiet for a moment, before suddenly Jimmy started having a coughing fit. Once he was done coughing, Manny put her hand on his back and asked, "Jim hey, are you okay?"

Jimmy coughed one more time and then answered, "Yeah, sure. I'm fine. I think I'm just catching a cold." He scratched his nose one more time, then gave a sniffle, then finally smiled at Manny. "So, well, you-"

Manny's phone rang-interrupting Jimmy-Manny looked over at her phone, then mumbled, "Hold on…" She picked up her phone and said, "Manny's cell phone."

"Manny? Finally, you pick up your phone! Manny, I need you right now! I'm freaking out! Sean's in the hospital and, Paige is on her way and Manny I need you! Where have you been!" Emma exclaimed, practically shouting at Manny. She needed her best friend right now! And Manny had probably been with Jimmy or something, who knew? All that mattered was that Emma was freaking.

"Wait, Sean's in the hospital? What's going on?" Manny questioned, getting up from the bed, and smoothing out her messy hair. As soon as Jimmy heard, the words Sean and hospital in the same sentence, he got up and put his hand on Manny's shoulder.

"He's in the hospital; I'll tell you the whole story later, just please come!" Emma was growing impatient. The only person she had here with her was Craig.

"Okay Okay! The Red Cross?" Manny could hear some rustling in back of her, and knew that Jimmy was getting the keys.

"Yes! Hurry up! Why are you even on the phone with me right now? You should be hanging up and driving here!"

"Okay! I'm going now, walking out the door. Bye!" And Manny hung up, already rushing out of the apartment, with Jimmy right in back of her.

"Doctor-What's his name again?" Emma asked, turning around towards Craig.

"Um, Brown I think?" Craig answered. He was worried about Emma. She was pacing back and forth in waiting room and practically screaming at anybody who got in her way.

"Okay thanks," Emma replied, then turned back around to the doctor. "Doctor Brown? Um, do you know yet, if Sean is going to okay?"

"I am glad to tell you Emma, Mr. Cameron has regained consciousness. Were still doing some tests to see if he will be paralyzed, but you can go on ahead and see him." Doctor Brown replied. "Oh and your friend can come with you," he continued, acknowledging Craig's presence.

"Thank you very much," the girl said, already stepping towards room 209, where Sean was located. "Craig, you coming?"

"Sure, sure, is he okay?" Craig inquired, catching up to Emma, who was already opening the door to the hospital room. It would really break Emma's heart if Sean was paralyzed, but somehow, all that mattered right now was that Craig was here with Emma. She looked a lot better, since the last time he had seen her, but why was he thinking of this now? While Sean was in a hospital bed?

"Yeah…he might be-" Emma walked in the room and the first thing she saw, was Sean lying in a hospital bed. A sight she would never want to see, and never thought she would see. She didn't finish her sentence, but just ran towards Sean and started crying, while she whispered, "Oh Sean…What happened?"

"I just….I'm sorry Em, I was stupid." The boy replied, weakly-barely opening his eyes-.

Suddenly, out of nowhere-both Craig and Sean were surprised as heck-Emma hit Sean! Not that kind of hit, that you you're punching somebody out, but a light hit, as scolding somebody. She hit him lightly on the arm and exclaimed, "How could you do something so stupid!"

"I'm sorry Em, really. I was really dumb and I didn't know how to handle myself with basketball and everything." He really was sorry. He didn't mean to, it was just his anger. He wasn't even thinking clearly.

Emma sighed and just gazed into Sean's eyes and stated, "Alright, but never do this again! You scared the hell out me!" Sean smiled at her and finally noticed Craig who was standing by the door.

"Oh hey man," Sean greeted, waving his hand slightly at Craig. He hadn't seen Craig in a long time.

"Hey, you okay?" Craig asked, walking up to the bed, but before Sean could answer, both Manny and Paige burst into the room, breathlessly.

"Emma, we're here!" They both shouted in unison. Emma smiled at both of them and gratefully nodded her head. The girls looked at Craig, then at Sean, and sighed.

"Hey Craig!" Manny greeted, enthusiastically. Boy, he looked good. Was he single? Oh if only her and Jimmy weren't together! She would be all over Craig, but no worries, she loved Jimmy. Finally after a long stare at Craig, Manny noticed Sean and turned toward him and asked, "You okay? You gave us all a scare."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really, nothing I can't handle," he replied, making a tough bad boy look on his face. All of them in the room laughed at this. For a at least an hour, the five friends joked around remembering old times, until Doctor Brown entered the room, and saying that Visitor Hours were over.

"Bye Sean, we'll see you next time!" Manny exclaimed, waving at him as she left the room.

"See ya hun, take care yourself," said Paige, giving Sean a pat on the knee and starting to walk out of the room.

"Bye," Emma leaned down and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek and said, "Love you." And waited for Craig to say his goodbye's before they left.

"Later man, get better alright?" Craig and Sean slapped their hands and Emma smiled at Sean one more time before exiting the room with Craig. As Sean sat there he thought about how Emma had looked so happy with Craig. Was something going on? He did say he was moving in with them, but Sean shouldn't be suspicious. Emma wouldn't do that. Sean shook it off and just worried about getting better for the time being. The doctor had come in and told them, that the test results said that  
Sean wouldn't be paralyzed.

_BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNG! BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG! BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG! _Why isn't she answering?

Emma opened the door quickly and ran to the phone just as it was on its last ring. "Hello?"

"Em! Oh Emma, you have to come! It's Snake, he had a relapse! His cancer has come back and I need you to come and help me to comfort him!" Spike yelled into the phone, hysterical.

"What? Snake's cancer-it's-its back?" Emma couldn't believe this! One horrible thing after another was happening. First Sean and now Snake? Why was this happening?

"Yes, I need you back in Toronto-_pronto!_" Spike replied. Her husband was in deep grief and denial; she needed her daughter to come back. This was family matters.

"Okay, I'll get a plane ticket and I'll be there soon! Mom I love you, tell Snake I love him too!" And her mom and Emma hung up. She couldn't believe this. She was devastated. How could this be happening? Sean and Snake? Snake and Sean? Why?

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just found out someone died." Craig stated, walking up from behind her and sitting on the couch. Sean looked good, he looked better. Craig had never expected for Sean to take steroids, never the less an overdose. He really hoped Emma would feel better and for some reason, Craig thought Emma deserved better.

"Snake's cancer came back," she quietly answered. The girl took a deep breath and walked into her room mindlessly.

Craig immediately got up just as he heard and followed Emma into her room. She didn't need this kind of trouble. Emma deserved to be happy after all the heartbreak she had been going through, through he her teen years. Suddenly Craig had an overwhelming feeling that he wanted to just hug Emma and protect her from the cold cruel world. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear that it would be alright. For a second there, he wanted to kiss her, but he shook of the feeling thinking it was just maybe some old feelings resurfacing. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, it's Snake that needs the help. I'm going to have to go back to Toronto."

"Then I'll come with you."

So you guys like the chapter? Was it good? It will more intense don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4

_Broken Hallelujah _

By:

iLoVeFrUiT

_Chapter 4 _

**A/N: Okay, so right now, it has been a week and Emma and Craig are still in Toronto. Sean is out of the hospital and his parents came to visit him. Jimmy has been getting sicker and sicker; he is going to go to a doctor's appointment and so far, things with Paige and Matt-not so good. So just informing a little bit, so here goes! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the character sadly, I dare to dream, but before I keep rambling here goes the story! Or the song 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot._

"James Brooks?" A secretary shouted out. Jimmy was getting a check-up because of his bad cold and reoccurring chest pains. Jimmy had shook it off and said it was nothing, but Manny and forced him to come and at least get a doctor's opinion. Jimmy was already in mood, for so many innumerable reasons. First of all, Coach Frank benched him until he got better, Manny and he had to drive all the way across town to get the cheapest doctor, there was traffic on the way here, and the room was crowded and humid.

"Common Jimmy, let's go," Manny whispered to 'James', as she grabbed Jimmy's arm and led him toward the secretary's desk. The lady sitting at the desk, was somewhat fat, and wore that kind of clothes that you would get at a pregnancy store. She looked like she couldn't wait for the end of the day, when she could clock out.

"Doctor Watson will see you now," The secretary, known as Lucy stated. As she talked, you could see that she was chewing on gum. "In that room over there," she said as her hand pointed to a door, across the room.

"Okay thank you," Manny nodded her head appreciatively, and started across the room, to the room where Doctor Watson was already standing at the door, gazing at a clipboard. Doctor Watson was actually a woman; she had red hair and was not that tall, but not that short. As Manny and Jimmy came closer, Doctor Watson looked up and you could see the freckles on her cheeks. They were not big and red, but more small and light orange.

"Hi, I'm Bethany Watson. Nice to meet you Jimmy," She greeted; extending her hand out and Jimmy smiled and shook her hand. "And I'm assuming," She turned towards Manny and stretched her out her hand, "that you're the girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm Manny," she replied, shaking her hand. Ms. Watson seemed nice, and Jimmy really needed a doctor right now. Manny was worried about him! Chest pains, having head aches non-stop, colds, something more serious must be wrong; though Jimmy did just say it was the flu.

"Now, if we all just step in here," Doctor Watson opened the door, and stepped inside. "We can talk."

Jimmy and Manny followed the doctor inside the room and sat down on two chairs that were up against the wall. The room was a sufficient size. There was a one of those beds's that was always in a hospital, a counter, with jars that were full of Q-tips, plastic gloves, and many other doctor supplies.

"So I see here," Doctor Watson started looking at the clipboard again, "that you have had reoccurring chest pains?"

"Yes," Jimmy answered. He wasn't worried at all. It was probably just the flu. Manny had nothing to get so worked up about!

"Non-stop headaches?" Ms. Watson continued, now pacing around the room.

"Well," Jimmy shifted in his seat, "not all the time," he continued, nonchalantly.

He was lying! He couldn't lie! Then the diagnosis wouldn't be all that correct would it? Manny had to take a stand. "He's lying! You had them all the time for the past week!"

Jimmy glared at Manny and sighed. Doctor Watson raised her eyes and asked, "Is this true?" She looked at both of the 20 year olds.

"Yes…" Jimmy answered, now looking away from his girlfriend. Why did Manny have to always butt in on some stuff that wasn't even her business? Okay, so maybe it was her business-a little bit of it-but who cares? It was only the flu, nothing more serious.

"And you've been having a cold?" Doctor Watson finally said, sitting down on a chair that was across the room, putting down the clipboard and gazing looking straight at Jimmy.

"Yeah, but it's just a cold," answered the boy. When was this going to be done? This so called 'check-up'?

"Okay well, this is where the real doctor stuff comes in," Ms. Watson stated, putting on the plastic doctor gloves that you always saw doctors wearing almost anywhere. Doctor Watson stood up and opened the door, while saying, "Manny, I'm going to ask you to leave for a few minutes, alright?"

"Sure," Manny replied, stood up and then walked out of the room, only to hear the door slam behind her.

"Spike, I don't feel well. I'm going to go lay down," Snake exclaimed, tiredly. He turned and walked out of the living room, towards the stairs.

Back in the living room, Emma, and Spike were both looking hopefully at the door way, thinking that any second Snake would come back in, and pop back down between them, but no. No one came in through that door way. No one. They had all been watching a movie-including Craig-Jerry Maguire to be exact. Ms. Nelson sighed and sadly looked out the window-this far away look in her eyes-she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh well," Ms. Nelson clapped her hands together happily, as if the wave of sadness had just been a moment to moment thing. "I'm going to go and make some dinner, anything in particular you guys want?"

Poor mom. She was trying so hard, to sound all jolly and happy, like everything would just take care of itself. She was trying to be a good mom, making sure that everything was going to be alright. Holding all the pain she had inside. So far, Emma's mom had kept the horrible incident out of her mind, by cooking for the kids and cleaning. The day after Craig and Emma arrived in Toronto, Spike had been cleaning like crazy. Vacuuming, washing the dishes, dusting, mopping the floors, sweeping, you name it! In some way, Emma shared the pain her mom was dealing with. "Um no thanks mom."

"Oh...How about you Craig?"

"Um, no, thank you anyway though," Craig replied, getting up from the couch and starting down towards Emma's room where he was sleeping.

"Oh…" Ms. Nelson gave her fake smile and simply murmured, "Okay," and walked into the kitchen.

Emma could already tell that her mother wanted to cry right then and there. She wanted to at least be able to do something for somebody. Emma shook her head lightly and followed Craig into her room. The whole week they had been here, Craig had been a real help. One problem was that, Emma felt different around Craig. She felt a way she thought she shouldn't feel around a guy. Sometimes she just felt like kissing him, but she had to remember Emma had Sean back in New York, and he was just recovering from his accident. She felt like she could be herself around Craig. Don't get her wrong, she could be herself around Sean, but there was a part of her that only Craig brought out. As Emma walked down the familiar stairs that she had walked down so many times, she thought about the last time she had walked down these stairs. It had been graduation night and Emma's parents were out. Sean had sneaked in through the window and for 20 minutes they talked about how they felt and for the first time, they made love. Emma smiled to herself and thought about how wonderful it had been, and as she stepped down on to the floor and gazed at Craig, she wondered how it would have felt if her first time had been with Craig-_Wait!_ _Why am I thinking about this? Emma get a hold of yourself! Sean is back in New York! He loves you and you love him! Stop thinking about Craig!_

"Hey," Craig greeted, sitting on a bean bag chair that was florescent green. Craig moved around on the bean bag and made a space for Emma to sit down next to him. He had everything planned out; he needed to talk to Emma. Something was going on between them.

"Hi," replied the girl, plopping herself down next to him. "Sorry about my mom, she's kind of in the denial period right now."

"She'll be okay, how about you? Are you okay?" The boy asked, looking at Emma, with a jokingly worried look on his face.

"I'm fine I guess…" Emma answered, looking away, at her bed. She sighed, so many memories…

"Listen," Craig shifted in his space on the bean bag. "I wanted to talk to you about something," he continued, staring straight into Emma's eyes, looking very serious.

"Oh, don't look so calm," Emma said sarcastically and waited for a laugh, but only a little chuckle came from him. "Okay, so what about?"

"Um, Em, I don't know how to say this but," Craig shifted nervously in his seat. "There's something going on between us."

Oh great, he was catching on. "What?"

"I don't know what's going on with you and Sean, but something's up with us. We're not just friends." The boy that Emma had known for so long replied.

"What'dya mean?" Emma could already tell it was coming. The kiss, it was coming, but for some reason, Emma didn't pull back.

"I mean," Craig leaned in so, that Emma could feel his slow steady breath on her. "This," and he put his hand behind her neck and kissed her, but again for some reason, Emma didn't pull back! Instead she deepened the kiss, falling back on to the soft squishy bean bag, as Craig fell on top of her, still kissing her.

"Stop it Matt! I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to! Stop it!" Paige shouted hot tears streaming down her face as Matt came closer. "It was an honest mistake! Stop! Please!"

It had been over an hour since Manny and Jimmy had arrived at the hospital. Jimmy had been tested and now they were about to get their results. Manny was breathing in deep every few seconds and squeezing the hell out of Jimmy's arm. Jimmy was just sitting there, staring down at his feet. The doctor said it could be something serious.

_Welcome to the Planet…_

Doctor Watson entered the room and sighed sadly and gazed at Jimmy, looking very melancholy. "Jimmy, this is more serious than I thought."

_Welcome to existence… _

_Everyone's here…everyone's here… _

"Doctor Watson, is everything okay?" Jimmy asked, now getting a bit worried. She looked a bit frightened and his arm was now going numb, from Manny squeezing it so much.

"Is he going to be okay?" The girlfriend asked worriedly. What was wrong with Jimmy? What did she mean by 'more serious'? What was going on?

_Everybody's watching you now…_

_Everybody's waits for you now… _

"Jimmy, we took the tests and," Doctor Watson took a breath and gazed sadly at Jimmy. She didn't want to be the one to do this, but she had to. "You're in the early stages of HIV. You tested positive for HIV/AIDS."

_What happens next? _

_What happens next? _

Okay, so INTENSE huh? Do you guys like?


	5. Chapter 5

_Broken Hallelujah _

By:

iLoVeFrUit

_Chapter 5 _

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Well, we just found out Jimmy tested positive for HIV/AIDS GASP so let's go on with the story! Oh and in this part…It's going to be in Manny's POV and Emma's POV! Keep that in mind! Alrighty! Then tell me if you like no POV, or POV! And this is more like Manny and Emma's journey through the harsh world they call college and all its mishaps and joys. So that's why it's in their POV! Just explaining some things!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters! And blah blah! Or the Blink 182 "I miss you" song. _

**MANNY'S POV:**

"What? HIV/AIDS? Are you kidding?" Jimmy asked breathlessly. HIV/AIDS? Was this a joke?

"Oh my god, did I give it to you? Oh my god, am I a carrier?" I asked, tears already in the corners of my eyes. "Do I have Doctor Watson? Do I? Did I give it to him, I'm so sorry Jimmy!" Already I was apologizing! I had taken a test too, but I couldn't have had it. Even though we didn't use protection, I couldn't have, but there was a slight chance.

"No, you don't have it. Have you gotten any kind of tattoo or blood transfusion?" Doctor Watson replied.

"Um…" Confession time. Jimmy knew where he got it from. He needed to Manny alone. "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Okay, Jimmy we need to run some more tests when you're done." Doctor Watson headed to the door and before she walked out, she turned back and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Jimmy nodded his head and turned towards Manny, just as the door shut close. "Manny…first of all, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what? What did you do?" I asked, already fearing the worst. "Tell me Jimmy!"

"I cheated on you, I'm sorry! Really I am! It was just-"

"Sorry that you got caught?" It was a rhetorical question, but oh well! How he could he do this? I loved him! LOVED HIM! Gave him my all! My body, soul, and heart and he does to me! "I loved you Jimmy! I had sex with you!"

"And I'm sorry, it just happened." He mumbled, looking down.

"Just happened huh? So, in blink of the eye, your clothes were off and you were just kissing her? Huh? Is that how it happened Jimmy?" I shouted at him, standing up from my chair. I could feel the tears fall from my face, as I reached out my hand and slapped him on the face. He deserved it! He just stared at me and put a hand over where there was now a red mark. "How long?" I asked.

"What?" He looked confused, but oh he couldn't play this game with me.

"How long, was it going on?" I needed to know. How could I have been so stupid!

He looked hesitant to answer the question, but finally after a few minutes, he answered, "just a few weeks."

A few weeks? "Was it with _her_?" I meant Stacey. She was such a bitch, always holding on Jimmy's arm or something. She had a crush on him and was always flirting with him right in front of me. He told me it was nothing, and I was stupid enough to believe it.

Jimmy just nodded his head. I grabbed my purse and started towards the door, before I stepped out of the room, I muttered, "Serves you right to get HIV, I can't believe you jerk!" And I walked out of the room, feeling confident and satisfied, while Jimmy just sat there, alone and scared out of his mind.

x

**Emma's POV: **

I felt some of my hair being put behind of my ear and suddenly awoke to find Craig, staring at me. My eyes blinked a couple more times and then I smiled at him. "Hey..." I whispered. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek with his hand. _I could not believe what had just happened. It was magical, better than ever with Sean. Oh right, Sean. Now what happens? Craig's just…better, but I can't leave Sean. He'll be heartbroken. I have to tell Crai-Oh great, now my phone's ringing. _

"Hold on," I muttered, sitting up on my bed, putting the t-shirt that was thrown on my bed side table on. I grabbed my phone and picked up, "Hey, Manny is this you?"

She knew it was Manny because of the phone number, something must be up.

"Emma! Jimm-Jimmy-he-has-and-" Manny stuttered, and everything else was drowned out by tears. What was wrong with her? Did something happen to Jimmy? Oh no, they broke up, didn't they?

"Manny, speak clearly! What happened?" I questioned. What was happening? She was crying and I could hear in the background a TV. Oh no, she's watching game shows again. This tradition had started when the jerk named Ben, who she had been dating for 6 months, broke her heart. She had started to watch Wheel of Fortune that time. Then it was The Price is Right. Now it sounded like, like who wants to be a Millionaire.

"Jimmy has HIV/AIDS!" Manny shouted, and I could hear her crying even harder now, as I also heard the voice of the girl saying, 'Is that your final answer'? Jimmy has AIDS? Oh no, what was happening? Sean, Snake and now Jimmy?

"He has AIDS?" I asked. Hearing this, Craig sat up and put his hand on my shoulder, and looked worriedly at me.

"He cheated on me Emma! He cheated on me and got HIV! He cheated on me with that _Stacey. That bitch._" Manny coldly remarked. "_I had_ sex with him Emma! And then he just goes and does it with some slut!" Manny muttered.

"Um, okay, look I was supposed to leave on Monday, but look I'll leave today." It was Saturday. Emma couldn't leave her friend in trouble. Jimmy had cheated on her! "Manny," I spoke into the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Hold on, and don't worry Jimmy's a jerk!" I heard Manny sniffle and mumble a simply 'yeah' and then I said bye and hung up the phone. Craig and I just sat there for a few minutes, his arm around my shoulder now, and me just staring at the wall. I just realized, (Right now!) Jimmy has AIDS. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Jimmy has AIDS," I spoke quietly.

"Is Manny okay?" Craig asked, taking my hand.

"I don't know." Jimmy had been my friend, he really had been. No, not that type of friend where he's your best friend's boyfriend kind of friend, but a real friend. I knew that he should pay for cheating on Manny, but I didn't think he'd have to pay this bad.

"It'll be okay." I heard Craig murmur, and a few seconds later, I felt his hand intertwined with mine. He squeezed it and I smiled weakly at him as we sat like that for the rest of the night.

-x-

**Paige's POV: **

As I sat there, in my lawyer's office, I still couldn't believe I was here. Bob Johnson was the lawyer I had gone to. Why was I doing this? Matt was going to get better, it was just all the stress he had from school, and his job, and maybe even me.

"Hello Paige." His voice startled me and I slightly jumped at Bob's voice. He sat down in front of me and smiled, as if easing the pressure. "How are you doing today?"

"Um fine," I shifted in my seat. "I wanted to talk about…well, my boyfriend...he's...He's," I couldn't find the words to say it; I didn't want to say it or even believe it. I just wanted to wake up as if this was all a nightmare. I wanted to wake up with Matt next to me, cuddling up.

"Paige? He's what?" Bob's voice rang out, as I came to reality. He had a questioning look on his face and I could tell he was somewhat worried.

I took a deep breath and finished, "abusive. He's abusive." Mr. Johnson was silent for a minute as he pondered this and I just shifted around uncomfortably, playing with my hands, trying not to look at him. It _was _embarrassing of course, _my_ boyfriend was abusive. How could I pick such a guy?

"Okay, what do you need to know?" He looked up at me, leaning back into his chair.

"I need to know what my rights are. What can I do?" I asked, almost screaming. I couldn't take anymore of this. I wanted out! I wanted out of this so called "relationship" with Matt. "If-" I hesitated, but I could see he wanted me to talk. "If I break up with him, he'll hurt me." I stopped, letting this all sink in. "He'll hurt me real bad," I continued, quietly.

"Okay, I know, I will help you." He replied. I smiled and chuckled a bit out of happiness. "But you will have to pay me."

My smile slowly turned to a frown as I inquired, "What?" Pay? I hadn't thought about that. Where was I going to get the money to pay a lawyer?

"Pay, you'll have to pay." He repeated, starting to stand up now from his seat. I stood up after him and nodded my head as I shook his hand, but inside, I didn't know what to do! I couldn't tell my parents and I certainly couldn't tell Emma or Manny. Emma was going through too much and I had already moved out. Wait! Where was I going to move in? I would have to find another roommate? This is more complicated than I thought. Suddenly my phone rang and as I looked at the flashing screen, I saw the caller ID. It read Manny.

-x-

**Emma's POV: **

As I ran into the apartment I could hear Manny crying from her room. I dropped my purse and keys on the table in one swift motion. "Manny?" I called out. Craig was still going up the stairs. He preferred to go up the stairs instead of an elevator because who knows when you could get stuck in an elevator? "Manny, oh my gosh, are you okay?" I gazed at my friend, teary eyed, mascara smeared, and her holding a pillow. I had never seen my friend this way; it was always me like this. Never her.

"Yo-you came…" Was all Manny could say, as she took deep breaths and reached over trying to get a tissue. "Emma….he has AIDS!"

"I know…" I replied, coming over to her bed. So many memories on this thing, like that time that Jimmy-oh, but they were broken up now. It was hard to think of Manny and Jimmy broken up. They had been together in so long, been in love for so long-or so I thought. "It'll be okay."

"No, no it won't!" Manny cried out, putting her hands over her face. "It won't…" She looked up at me and continued, "He has AIDS, Emma! AIDS! He will never get better!" I heard Manny mutter something, but I didn't hear what it is. She started crying, but I didn't know why. Didn't she want him punished? Punished for cheating on her?

"Oh Manny…I'm so so-" I started, but she put her hand up to my face and glared.

"Don't." She looked down at whispered, "God, Emma you don't understand!" She muttered, looking away from me. "I loved him, he cheated and now he has AIDS. I can never rekindle my relationship with him It would be too painful." Manny continued, gazing back towards me, with a glum look on her face.

"You would seriously go back to him? After what he did?" I asked, gazing at her quizzically. She shrugged it off and sighed. She said rekindle her relationship? She would go back to him? What was she going through? I couldn't understand.

_Hello there Angel from a nightmare _

"Listen, Em, I know you came all the way from Toronto," She took a deep breath and shifted her position on the bed, "but you think you can leave me alone for a bit?"

_The shadow in the background of the morgue _

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley _

I nodded my head and stood up from the bed. I walked to the doorway before taking one last look at the girl who was my best friend. I looked around the room for a moment and saw all the pictures that Manny had in her room. I gazed at the picture of her at the bedside table. She was smiling, the girl she was. The girl she wasn't anymore.

_We can be like Jack and Sally if we want _

_Where you can always find me _

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas _

I walked out of the room, to find Craig sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey.." I greeted, sitting down next to him and right then and there, I realized it. What was I going to do about him and Sean? I just couldn't break Sean's heart, not now, but what happened with Craig-had happened. I liked Craig too. Oh why was love this complicated? "Craig, we-"

"Need to talk. I know." He finished for me. He grabbed the black remote and flipped off the TV. "So, what happened-" This time I would interrupt.

"What happened in Toronto, can't ever," I took a deep breath, "happen again." I watched his smile slowly turn to a frown and then I felt like the worst person in the world. I had led him on and now I was telling him that this could never happen again. That what had happened, shouldn't have happened.

_And in this night we'll wish this never ends _

"What?" He questioned, a confused look on his face. He put his hand over mine and smiled lightly as if this was all a joke. Like in the next second I would smile and shout out, 'gotcha!' But this wasn't a game.

"Me and Sean-" I stopped there and pulled my hand away from his, thinking this was not the best way to start living with my roommate. "I love Sean, very very much. And what happened between us was-"

"Wonderful and blah blah blah," Craig looked up at me, almost angry and continued, "Okay I get it. You love Sean and me and you was a mistake." He stopped for a second and let this all sink in. I was thinking in the next minute he would shout at me and asked why, but all he did, all he simply said was, "Okay."

_We'll wish this never ends _

I sighed and started to fumble with my hands. Was this all he was going to say? Was he playing it hard to get? "Really?"

"Sure, but everything that happened, I really meant it. I don't know what's going on between us, but sooner or later, you'll figure it out." And with that, Craig ran his hand through his hair and got up, walking towards the kitchen, leaving me stunned.

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already a voice inside my head…. _

"Um…" I whispered to myself, looking up at a photograph of me and Sean, smiling together. Except, photographs only showed the happy moments, never the fights, tears, or I hate you's. Just the happy moments, the ones where there's love, and somehow that picture of me and Sean didn't look right. Like Sean didn't match. I reached out for the picture frame slowly and took the picture frame into my hands.

_Don't waste your time on me; you're already a voice inside my head…. _

I sighed and put it down on the table. I knew what I needed to do.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always  
_

_This sick strange darkness  
_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
_

_And as I stared I counted  
_

_Webs from all the spiders  
_

_Catching things and eating their insides  
_

_Like indecision to call you  
_

_and hear your voice of treason  
_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
_

_Stop this pain tonight _

"So what do you want for dinner?" Craig shouted from the kitchen. I hopped up from the couch and started towards the kitchen.

_Don't waste your time on me; you're already a voice inside my head. _

-x-

you guys like? I hope you do! But the next part will be more intense! a little long wasn't it?


End file.
